Sukarno
| birth_place = Surabaya, East Java, Dutch East IndiesA. Setiadi (2013), Soekarno Bapak Bangsa, Yogyakarta: Palapa, pp.21. | death_date = | death_place = Jakarta, Indonesia |death_cause = Kidney failure | spouse = Oetari Inggit Garnasih Fatmawati Hartini Kartini Manoppo Naoko Nemoto Haryati Yurike Sanger Heldy Djafar | children = }} }} }} }} }} }} | father = Raden Soekemi Sosrodihardjo | mother = Ida Ayu Nyoman Rai | alma_mater = Bandung Institute of Technology | party = Indonesian National Party | height = 1.72 m | signature = Sukarno Signature.svg |native_name_lang=Javanese}} Sukarno ( ;"Sukarno". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. born Kusno Sosrodihardjo, ; 6 June 1901 – 21 June 1970)Biografi Presiden Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia was the first President of Indonesia, serving from 1945 to 1967. Sukarno was the leader of his country's struggle for Independence from the Netherlands. He was a prominent leader of Indonesia's nationalist movement during the Dutch colonial period, and spent over a decade under Dutch detention until released by the invading Japanese forces. Sukarno and his fellow nationalists collaborated to garner support for the Japanese war effort from the population, in exchange for Japanese aid in spreading nationalist ideas. Upon Japanese surrender, Sukarno and Mohammad Hatta declared Indonesian independence on 17 August 1945, and Sukarno was appointed as first president. He led Indonesians in resisting Dutch re-colonization efforts via diplomatic and military means until the Dutch acknowledgement of Indonesian independence in 1949. Author Pramoedya Ananta Toer once wrote "Sukarno was the only Asian leader of the modern era able to unify people of such differing ethnic, cultural and religious backgrounds without shedding a drop of blood."Pramoedya ananta Toer, SOEKARNO, TIME Asia story TIME 100: AUGUST 23–30, 1999 VOL. 154 NO. 7/8, http://edition.cnn.com/ASIANOW/time/asia/magazine/1999/990823/sukarno1.html After a chaotic period of parliamentary democracy, Sukarno established an autocratic system called "Guided Democracy" in 1957 that successfully ended the instability and rebellions which were threatening the survival of the diverse and fractious country. The early 1960s saw Sukarno veering Indonesia to the left by providing support and protection to the Indonesian Communist Party (PKI) to the irritation of the military and Islamists. He also embarked on a series of aggressive foreign policies under the rubric of anti-imperialism, with aid from the Soviet Union and China. The failure of the 30 September Movement (1965) led to the destruction of the PKI and his replacement in 1967 by one of his generals, Suharto (see Transition to the New Order), and he remained under house arrest until his death. Family Sukarno was of Javanese and Balinese descent. Sukarno married Siti Oetari in 1920, and divorced her in 1923 to marry Inggit Garnasih, whom he divorced c. 1943 to marry Fatmawati. Sukarno also married Hartini in 1954, after which he and Fatmawati separated without divorcing. In 1959, he was introduced to the then 19-year-old Japanese hostess Naoko Nemoto, whom he married in 1962 and renamed Ratna Dewi Sukarno. Sukarno also married four other spouses: Haryati (1963–1966); Kartini Manoppo (1959–1968); Yurike Sanger (1964–1968); Heldy Djafar (1966–1969). Megawati Sukarnoputri, who served as the fifth president of Indonesia, is his daughter by his wife Fatmawati. Her younger brother Guruh Sukarnoputra (born 1953) has inherited Sukarno's artistic bent and is a choreographer and songwriter, who made a movie Untukmu, Indonesiaku (For You, My Indonesia) about Indonesian culture. He is also a member of the Indonesian People's Representative Council for Megawati's Indonesian Democratic Party – Struggle. His siblings Guntur Sukarnoputra, Rachmawati Sukarnoputri and Sukmawati Sukarnoputri have all been active in politics. Sukarno had a daughter named Kartika by Dewi Sukarno."Jakarta Journal; Weighty Past Pins the Wings of a Social Butterfly," The New York Times In 2006 Kartika Sukarno married Frits Seegers, the Netherlands-born chief executive officer of the Barclays Global Retail and Commercial Bank."Seegers joins the Barclays superstars," Times Online Other offspring include Taufan and Bayu by his wife Hartini, and a son named Toto Suryawan Sukarnoputra (born 1967, in Germany), by his wife Kartini Manoppo. References Category:1901 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Presidents of Indonesia